1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an orthopedic glove that includes straps attached to the backside of the glove, from fingertip to wrist, to create resistance against the hand as a user opens and closes their fingers.
2. Description of Related Art
Individuals who suffer with hand injuries understand the significant challenges with rehabilitating the hand. Various methods are used to aid and improve the hand whether they are injections, medications, splints or extensive therapy. Physical therapy is commonly prescribed to help strengthen muscles, tendons and ligaments and to improve hand movements and dexterity. Hand rehabilitation is usually a tedious, time consuming and enduring process that takes commitment from the person to maintain their exercises. The person often becomes frustrated with the time commitment and repetition required for therapy.
Some gloves have been developed as therapeutic devices to assists a person trying to improve their hands. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,178 by Kevin M. Gordon discloses an orthopedic glove wherein the glove includes a set of splints attached to against the fingers and back of the hand to immobilize those areas. The splints may be warmed and adjustably tightened to assist a user suffering with arthritis by preventing their hands from curling and becoming too rigid.
Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,360 by Earnest F. Carr, Jr. discloses an orthopedic exercise glove wherein the glove includes springs attached along the finger portions of the glove to provide tension against the fingers. U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,488 by James C. Villepigue discloses an exercising glove wherein the glove includes a set of spring loaded cables running along the finger portions. The spring loaded cables resist the motions of the glove during closing to help strengthen the hand. A problem with these gloves is that they utilize springs to create the necessary tension. The springs may easily snap or break during use which may further injure the user's hand.
It would be beneficial in the art to provide a device that helps a user strengthen their hands using either bands or straps to provide tension against each individual finger. It would also be desirable in the art to provide a glove that includes guides attached to the glove to ensure that the straps remain in place when the user moves their hands.